Forever By Your Side
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: They say it takes a village to raise a child. For Kai and Nya, this becomes quite literal after their parents disappearance. After being passed from house to house, their relationship becomes a lot closer,however, their differences also keep them apart. Through playing on the playground up to high school they learn that no matter the distance, they'll always be by each other's side
1. I Made my Parents Disappear!

**Hey everyone! So, I've had this idea for a while, and I wanted to publish it now since my three year fanfiction anniversary was a few days ago (would've published it then, but I was camping for two weeks and couldn't). It's essentially a story explaining what happened when Kai and Nya first discovered their parents were missing and eventually all the way up to the first pilot episode. I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for all the support that's lead me to stay active (okay, activish at times, life is fun sometimes) on fanfiction for three years now. You guys have no idea how much you all mean to me. Seriously, your kind words have helped me believe that in my writing capability. Thanks so much! Anyway, enjoy the first installment of this story.**

"Kai, go make your bed!" Maya instructed a lanky five year old Kai. He was at that stage where as soon as they bought him new clothes, they were too small in what seemed like a week's time. When he stood up, his overalls sat just below his knees, and his brand new socks already had holes in them.

Maya never seemed to mind how Kai could wear through his clothes so quick from playing so hard, it was his attitude so stubborn and ready to disobey. It was really no surprise Kai fought back. He was already playing with Nya in the playroom, and in Kai's "grown up" opinion (five years old is practically an adult if you were to ask little Kai), that meant he was far to busy with far to important things to do something as trivial as making his bed.

"But Nya doesn't have to make her bed!" Kai put his hands on his hips, "That's no fair Mama!"

"Nya's younger than you. Because you're older, that means you have more privileges, but you also have more responsibilities because you're more mature. Pretty soon Nya will learn how to make her bed too."

"Fine!" Kai stuck out his tongue and stomped to his room. Maya rolled her eyes, "He's just like his father."

Little did Kai know he'd have to become a lot more mature really quickly, and there were a lot more responsibilities than just making his bed.

(Time skip)

"Hello Saunders!" Ray greeted his friend at the shop front, "It's so good to see you again!"

"I have a project I could use your help on, is your wife here? I'd like to speak with both of you." Saunders smirked.

"For the museum? I can't imagine why you'd need our help?" Ray raised an eyebrow.

"That man is scary," Nya whispered to Kai as they both eavesdropped from the doorway to the shop area.

"I think so too," Kai agreed, "There's something about his mustache."

"Kai, Nya, why don't you two go outside and play for a while while your daddy and I talk to Mr. Saunders," Maya suggested as she came in still wearing her work apron, "Don't worry, we shouldn't be long."

(Time skip)

Kai and Nya sat in the grass outside Four Weapons wearily. They'd long lost their energy, and they'd resolved to sitting there until their parents said they could come in again.

"It feels like it's been hours!" Nya exaggerated as she laid down on the grass and flung her arms out. She watched the clouds roll by and searched for a sun that was no longer seated at the top of the sky.

Once when Dr. Saunders came over to visit, Kai and Nya's parents invited him to stay for dinner. That night, he had taught Nya how to tell time without using a clock.

 _"All you have to do is find the sun,"_ Nya could remember Dr. Saunders telling her, _"The sun rises in the east, so if the sun's in the east, it's morning. At noon, the sun sits at the top of the sky. And in the evening, the sun sets in the west, so if it's in the west, it's evening."_

Nya looked for the sun and found it in the west... way in the west almost as if it was about to set. A knot twisted in Nya's stomach. She wanted to cry. Where were Ray and Maya? "Kai, I think something really bad happened to Mama and Daddy."

Kai jumped up to his feet, "We have to find them! What if they're dead?"

"What does dead mean?" Nya squeaked.

"It means, it means they go away and never can come back," Kai shuddered.

Nya burst into tears, "No! I don't want them to be dead!" She balled up her fists and wiped furiously at her eyes.

"Nya, it's okay," Kai hugged her, "I'm sure that's not what really happened."

The two of them walked back into the shop to find the place completely empty.

"Mama?" Nya yelled.

"Daddy?" Kai echoed, "Where are you?"

No answer.

"They really are dead," Nya muttered, "Mama and Daddy are dead."

 **Well, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. More will be up soon, but I can't say how soon.**

 **Thanks again to all of you. I seriously can't believe it's been three whole years already. You guys are truly amazing keeping motivated to write more. I couldn't get this far without you. This is the part where I'd love to give shout outs, but in years past, I always forgotten somebody and felt bad about it, so I'm not going to this year. So, if you're reading this, shout out to you because you are amazing! Thank you so much! I look forward to another year on fanfiction.**

 **Everyone have a great day, and adios!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	2. The Pitiful Children

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been like five months since I've updated this. I've got too many stories going and not as much time as I used to have. Thanks for your patience.**

Garmadon and Wu had fought again today. It seemed like the devourer's venom was getting stronger. The only thing keeping him going was dear Misako. They'd been married for a year now, and both worked at the Ninjago museum of history.

Their boss, Dr. Saunders, happened to be friends with the Cervantes, which was how the two of them landed their jobs. As angry as Garmadon was these days, he was forever grateful for their mutual friend.

Garmadon swiped his key card and held open the door for Misako. Misako smiled, and Garmadon felt his heart warm for a second.

They rushed inside and took in the scent of old scrolls and wax models. Dr. Saunders was asleep in a swivel chair, his head rested atop the front desk.

Misako slightly nudged him, "Saunders, you fell asleep here again. You promised us you'd stop doing that. I'm no chiropractor, but I'm sure this can't be good for your spine."

Saunders came out of his sleep and moved his hand around the desk for his glasses. Misako handed them to him.

"I'm sorry," Saunders spoke, distraught, "It's just that I visited Ray and Maya yesterday. They weren't doing well."

"Oh?" Garmadon asked, "Is everything alright at the shop? Did a business deal go sour? Are their kids okay?" Even though Ray and Wu were best friends, Garmadon still considered himself a close friend of the Cervantes. Ray didn't look down on him for his situation with the great devourer venom, Garmadon felt welcome in his home. He even dare would say he cared about him and his family. Besides Misako, that wasn't true for many these days.

"No, no, everything at the shop is fine. It's them. They're going through depression or something. They were oddly distant and said something about leaving. I wish I knew more."

"We'll stop by after work and check on them. Whatever they're going through, I'm sure they could use as much support from friends as they can get," Misako said, "Right, Hon?"

Garmadon nodded, "Right."

(Time skip)

"Kai, We can't eat pop tarts for every meal!" Nya wined, "If Mama were here, she'd make us spaghetti!"

"Do I look like I know how to make spaghetti?" Kai asked as he jumped down from the stool he'd placed in front of the pantry, "No! I can't pour a bowl of cereal without spilling."

"We could eat cereal instead of pop tarts," Nya suggested, "I'm sick of pop tarts."

It'd been three days since their parents had disappeared. While Nya had been freaking out the whole time, Kai was reveling in the newfound freedom. He could eat pop tarts, his favourite, for every meal. Best of all, he didn't have to make his bed.

The two of them continued to argue about cereal versus pop tarts until the ringing of the shop bell caught their attention.

"Kai, someone's in the shop!" Nya whispered, "We can ask them if they know where Mama and Daddy are."

"Stranger danger, Nya!" Kai hissed.

"Like you've ever cared for rules anyway!" Nya huffed and marched into the shop, Kai wearily splurging behind her, "Who goes there?"

"Really, that's what you're going to say?" Kai folded his arms, cross, in a childish way.

Nya shrugged, "It's what they always say in movies!" She opened the door, and two worried faces stood before them.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm Garmadon, and this is my wife, Misako. We're friends of your parents. Are they here?"

"No!" Nya burst into tears, "They've been gone for days!"

"Don't cry, sweetie," Misako knelt down to Nya's level, "Maybe they just went in the back room."

"They've been gone for days," Kai exclaimed, "Please help us."

(Time skip)

After Misako had calmed both children down, she and Garmadon worked to put them to bed. It proved to be a difficult task, as neither child had gotten bedtime stories for a couple days and demanded extra. Unfortunately, they didn't have any books. According to Kai, Ray made up all the stories, "about dragons, and fire, and stuff," the five year old enthusiastically explained. Misako's stories didn't compare to those of their father. Fed up, she recited a story she'd memorized from her youth. It began with "Long before time had a name."

Nya smiled and whispered to Kai that Ray used to tell that one. Finally satisfied, they both fell asleep. Misako carried Nya back to her room then joined her husband downstairs.

"How did it go?" Garmadon asked.

"Good, I think. Although I'm not sure I'm ready to be a mother for a long time yet, at least a couple years."

"Misako, I'm not sure I'd be a great dad..." Garmadon trailed, "Not with the venom in me."

"It's okay. You can practice with Kai and Nya. I think we should take care of them, at least for a few days until we figure out what's going on with their parents and all. And if needed, we'll contact foster care and find a family nearby to take care of them.

(Time skip)

Three days later, Nya and Kai moved into the Garmadon's small apartment. Misako and Garmadon were taking turns off from work until they could figure something out. It wasn't really practical, but it was the best they could do. At least they'd been promised a small compensation check each month to help provide for the kids. It wasn't much, but it was something. Their living conditions would only be temporary, after all. The situation was to be treated as if Ray and Maya had died. As soon as their financial advisor contacted the Garmadon's with information from the will, they'd know for sure what to do with the children.

In the meantime, they'd fallen into a bit of a routine. Unknown to most people, Garmadon was extremely fond of cooking. Having Kai and Nya around gave him an excuse to throw open the cookbook and experiment with different recipes. Sometimes Nya would help him. She loved pounding out dough for biscuits then distracting Garmadon while they were in the oven until he became aware of smoke drifting through the air. One day, that child would burn the whole apartment complex down, but right now, she seemed pretty harmless to Garmadon.

Despite his claimed hatred for children, Garmadon's heart was beginning to warm. Maybe having a child of his own wouldn't be so bad. He could teach his own child and play with it the same way he did Nya. No, the venom grew stronger any day. He'd hurt his child. It wouldn't be long before Nya and Kai would have to go too, or else he might hurt his beloved friends children.

(A week later)

Kai stood stiffly beside his sister in a little monkey suit. They were at what was called a visitation, or so Kai was told. It was because his mama and daddy were gone, he knew.

It was a small gathering, mostly friends. Neighbors were there, of course the Garmadon's, even the creepy Dr. Saunders. What was surprising to Kai was all the people he didn't know. Misako said they were friends too, they had worked together during the serpentine wars, but Kai knew that was a lie. Ray and Maya only worked with each other.

"Nya, do you see that lady with the blue in her hair? Why do you think she's trying not to be seen?"

Nya looked up to see a woman with blonde hair with a few blue streaks in it look suspiciously across the room before rushing to the table where photographs of Ray and Maya had been set out in place of caskets (there weren't bodies). She paid her respects then quickly rushed out.

"I don't know. It's almost like she was hiding that she was here," Nya replied.

"Who are you?" a voice asked, making both Kai and Nya jump.

"I'm Nya, this is my brother, Kai," Nya replied, "Who are you?"

"I'm Cole. I don't have a brother though. I'm five."

"That's cool. In two months, I'll be four," Nya told him.

"Do you know what we're supposed to be doing? I've never been to a visitation before?"

"No. We were told to stand here because our mama and daddy died. I don't know what you have to do."

"My mommy and daddy are still alive," Cole bragged, "my mommy and daddy are better than yours!"

"That's not true!" Nya screamed and straight up attacked Cole.

Adults in the room turned panicked as Nya and Cole wrestled each other around, and Kai stood there silently, watching.

Garmadon and Lou both rushed in to separate the children. Nya fought back, punching Garmadon in the side.

"Cole, stop it!" Lou scolded, "That is not how you behave in public. These children are those of your mother's friends. Show some respect!"

Cole gave a half hearted apology to Nya and wandered off, "I'm gonna find cake," he muttered, "They always have cake at these things."

"They don't have cake at funerals," Kai scoffed.

Garmadon continued to fight Nya. He couldn't help but notice her fiery attitude. Perhaps she'd taken on her father's element? Right now, both her and Kai were too young. It was impossible to determine which one had inherited which element, if either inherited them at all. Elements could skip generations after all. Take the child Wu had trained years ago, Morro, he'd been the first master of wind in fifty years.

After awhile, Nya wore herself out. She sat on the ground and balled her fists, "They're really gone, aren't they?"

"I'm sorry, Nya," Garmadon knelt by her side, "But you've still got your brother with you."

Nya cried a bit longer, Garmadon and Misako both stroking her back. Garmadon began to realize he actually, dare he say- cared? for the kids. He was almost ready to tell Misako they should be their permanent foster parents, but then he felt a surge of venom in his veins. He'd always known there was evil coursing through him, but for the first time, he was certain he was going to hurt everyone he loved. He had to get Kai and Nya away from him.

 **So, another cliffie! I'm sorry. I feel like this one was a softer one though. Nobody's life is on the line... yet! I'm sorry.**

 **A couple things:**

 **One, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, I know it was a while in the making, but I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Secondly, bet you weren't expecting a bunch of elemental masters to show up in here! I love to play around with what happened to Jay's mom, and while I can't say this story is going to explore that anymore, my intent was to suggest little snippets of ideas about what might've happened. About Cole, I wanted to have another kid show up, and he made the most sense. This would be before whatever happened to his mom. I figured Zane would be who knows where, Jay would be with Ed and Edna, and Lloyd isn't born yet, so you all got Cole.**

 **Final thing! Before any of you tell me "Swimmer, Kai's the master of fire! You should know that! You've been watching Ninjago since the start! You must be a fake fan!" hear me out. Here's the deal: I've always been bothered by the "Lord Garmadon says 'take the girl!'" line in the first episode. There's literally no point in him doing it since it actually drives Kai to get his sister back and save Ninjago (last I checked, that's the opposite of what Garmadon wanted). So, here's my little head Canon to attempt to fix that. I think that for whatever reason, Garmadon thought Nya was supposed to be the master of fire, so that's why he took her. Don't throw your tomatoes at me! This theory actually makes sense and has some "proof" (we all know some of mine are really random).**

 **So, that's that. I hope you all didn't mind my rambling about characters and my theories there. I just wanted to share for anyone who is curious. Thanks for reading and have a great day!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	3. Anakin, You're Breaking My Heart!

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long. But, guess what? I graduated high school! So, for the next couple of months, I'll actually have time to update stories again! First, I decided to update this. I'm hoping to get a lot of progress done on this story over the summer. I'm sure you all will find it better than updates every six months or whatever it's been. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Dixie Lyn: Whoa! That's one crazy theory. Color me intrigued! I'm glad you like this (and my theories)!**

 **Randomdragon2.0: he is trying. Thanks!**

 **BlueJ: That's so sweet of you! Thank you!**

Misako put the kids to sleep that night. Garmadon went outside their house, shaking tremendously. He'd never been more afraid of what he could do. Heartbroken, he admitted to himself that he could never have a child of his own. He'd never have a child of his own as gentle as Kai or as clever as Nya. It just wasn't fair. He could never be a real father with the venom in his blood. He already felt so close to hurting Kai and Nya, even though he thought he had learned to love them. The worst part of loving someone was letting them go. As a tear threatened to fall, Garmadon raised a shaky hand and dialed the Cervantes's financial advisor.

"Pack Kai and Nya's bags. A foster lady's picking them up in the morning," Garmadon sighed as he reentered the house.

"What? Why?" Misako gasped, "I thought you were doing fine. The way you handled Nya's meltdown at the funeral..."

"I almost hurt Nya at the funeral! I can't control the venom much anymore Misako, and I can't live with myself if I hurt my friend's children!" Garmadon shouted.

"You're not being fair on yourself..."

"I'm being perfectly fair!" Garmadon insisted, grabbing Misako forcefully, "I'm never going to be a father. It's this world that isn't fair!"

Misako shook herself away, swallowing a sob lodged in her throat, "I'm pregnant, Garmadon."

"What?"

Misako looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I said I'm pregnant, Garmadon!" She answered between gritted teeth, "Whether you like it or not, you're going to be a father!"

"I heard you," Garmadon said flatly, "Then I have to leave."

"Garmadon?" Misako whispered.

"I have to, Misako," Garmadon explained as he hurried to their bedroom and began shoving clothes haphazardly into a duffel bag, "It's for the best. I don't want to hurt you or our child. Every minute I stay here, I put you both in danger."

"We can work through this, please! You're stronger than the stupid great devourer venom!" Misako pleaded as she tried to block him from the door, "Don't leave! Please don't leave!" she cried.

All the tears Garmadon had managed to hold in earlier began to fall. He stroked Misako's cheek and kissed her gently, "I love you."

Like that, he was out the door, leaving Misako on the floor blubbering behind him. He dared not look back, knowing that if he did, he'd make the greatest mistake of his life.

(Time skip)

"What do you think they're yelling about?" Kai asked as he and Nya laid awake snuggled next to each other in the spare room, "They sure sound angry."

"Probably a marriage issue," Nya shrugged.

"Why do you say that?" Kai asked and rolled over, looking for the stuffed elephant he'd lost somewhere in the sheets.

Nya smirked, as if she were about to say something profound for her age, something that would've impressed the adults had there been any in their room, "Because they're married."

"Oh," Kai replied, "I guess that makes sense."

"Kai?" Nya whispered.

"Yeah, sis?" he whispered back, turning again to face his sister.

"I don't like all the yelling. Mama and Daddy never yelled like that," Nya fought back tears and snuggled her stuffed giraffe close to her face.

Kai pulled his sister into a hug, "I don't like it either. Let's just try to fall asleep."

"Wait, Kai!" Nya protested, "Sing a song, like Mama used to."

"Come on!" Kai sighed, "I don't like singing. You know that!"

"Please," Nya begged, "I'd feel better if you sang..."

Kai sighed. Why'd Nya always have to be so persuasive? She seemed to have everyone tied around her finger. "Fine! But only one, then we're both going to sleep. Okay?"

 _The mountains may be high_

 _And the river may be wide_

 _But I'm forever by your side_

 _I'm forever by your side_

 _And when there's a mountain I can't climb_

 _And there's a river far too wide_

 _Still I'm forever by your side_

 _I'm forever by your side_

 _And I know I can conquer all_

 _Every mountain big or small_

 _'Coz you're forever by my side_

 _Like I'm forever by your side_

 _Yeah, I'm forever by your side_

(Time skip)

"Kai, Nya, it's time to get up," Misako said soothing as she opened the door. Both kids were still snuggled against each other smiling after Kai's mullahs the night before. It broke Misako's heart to have them leave, but she couldn't take care of them on her own. She already knew the baby she was carrying would be a struggle, but she had nine months to figure that out. It was all so different with Garmadon gone.

Nya's eyes popped open first, "Good morning, Misako," she smiled as she pulled off the sheets and slid out of bed.

"Good morning, Nya," Misako grinned sweetly at the girl, "Kai, you need to get up too."

Kai rolled over dramatically, "I don't wanna!"

"Well, Kai, what if I told you we're going somewhere special today? Would you get up then?" Misako felt a wave of guilt hit her as Kai finally got out of bed. It was all so wrong, how she'd packed their bags while they were sleeping last night, how she had to give these two gems up. Garmadon was right, the world wasn't fair.

A car rolled up in front of the house.

"Well," Misako sighed, brushing away a tear she refused to let the children see, "It looks like your ride is here."

Kai and Nya clambered into the back seat boasting about how they'd never been on a real road trip before. Their grins were so innocent and enthusiastic as Nya figured out how to roll down the windows. They played with the button, laughing hysterically as Misako and the foster lady loaded their stuff into the trunk.

The lady climbed into the driver's seat, and Misako waved goodbye from the driveway.

"Wait!" Nya's eyes widened, "Aren't you coming with us, Misako?"

Misako shook her head, "No, I'm afraid not."

Betrayal welled up in Nya's eyes. Misako could visibly see her heart sinking. Nya rolled up the window and turned away as the car drove off.

Misako staggered inside and fell to the floor, letting sob after sob pour out. Sons for Garmadon. Sobs for Kai and Nya. Sobs for the baby inside her. Sobs for how everything in her life turned downhill in an instant.

 **I'm sorry this chapter was so depressing. But, at least there's Kai singing the mullahs to Nya, right? That was happy!**

 **Hopefully, I'll have more up soon, and I promise next chapter won't be as sad (but probably still kinda sad). Thanks for reading, and I'll see you all soon!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	4. Cat and Mouse

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long. I had a lack of motivation this summer, and then I ended up working on a Oneshot that took up way too much time. Anyway, I finally finished this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy!**

 **grungekitty: Thank you so much!**

 **bookkeeper2004: I think we all would like to adopt those babies.**

 **Captain Vers: What can I say? It's a cool idea. There's nothing crazy about it, so I have no reason to call it crazy.**

 **MyHeadIsSpinning: Thanks! It's actually from the Star Wars movies in general, but I guess it could also technically be from the paint video.**

 **ChildOfGod8080: Thanks so much for reading!**

 **The Mayor Of Ninjago City: Thanks so much! I'm so glad to be done and moving on to the next thing in life.**

"Misako!" Kai screamed. He shoved past his sister and banged against the window.

"She's not coming, Kai," Nya frowned, "Don't you see? They gave us up."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Nya shook her head.

Kai turned to the driver, "Where are you taking us?"

"To a foster home," the lady replied, "Until new parents come to take care of you."

Nya folded her arms and blew on her bangs, "Nobody can replace our parents!"

"Yeah!" Kai added, "Nobody can!"

"Come on, it'll be fun," the lady assured them as she made a turn onto the highway leaving Ninjago City, "There will be lots of other kids to play with, plenty of toys, and three strong meals a day!"

"Okay," Kai sulked.

(Time skip)

"Good morning, gentlemen."

"Good morning, Ms. Annie," two janitors cleaning the porch of the Ninjago Orphanage greeted.

"Who have we here?" the shorter of the two asked.

Nya hid behind Kai, "Mama said not to talk to strangers," she whispered.

"Children, these are janitors Will and John. You'll see them around during your time here. Now, let's head inside and show you your room," Annie explained.

Kai and Nya followed her inside. Children were everywhere playing with an assortment of broken toys. A couple girls in pigtail braids waved at Kai. He shyly smiled back. Annie took them down a flight of stairs to the basement.

"We're a little low on space, so you'll be in the basement for now. I trust you two won't be here long, anyway. The bathroom is down the hall and to the right. You may play with the other children until lunch," Annie said before walking out, leaving Kai and Nya utterly alone in the cold basement room.

"So..." Kai sighed, plopping down on one of the cost, "I guess this is home now?"

"No." Nya stated as she stood in the doorway not even bothering to set down her tiny suitcase or her stuffed giraffe.

Kai frowned, "What do you mean, no? We have nowhere to run? Our partners are gone, and Misako and Garmadon didn't want us."

"This isn't home. We'll get out of here somehow, and then we'll run back home."

"How would we even do that? We have no way of getting groceries!" Kai protested, folding his arms.

Nya grinned, "We'd take over the shop. You could make swords, and I'd run the cash register!"

"I'd be a terrible blacksmith!" Kai laughed, "That's a stupid idea!"

"Fine!" Nya stomped her foot and dropped her suitcase to the ground, "Then I'm doing it without you!" Twirling around, she hugged her giraffe closely and ran down the hallway.

Kai peered around the door, "Nya?"

She was gone.

(Time skip)

Wu had gotten used to being alone. Since the battle against the time twins, the elemental alliance dissipated. The others got married, had kids. Wu was alone. Except for the funeral after Ray and Maya's disappearance, he hadn't seen any of them. Last he knew, their children were safe with Garmadon and Misako in Ninjago City. Meanwhile, Wu had the monastery to himself to train for when Acronix returned.

He was busy trying to lower his time on the Spinjitzu course when a knock on the door interrupted him. And he most certainly wasn't expecting visitors.

"One second!" Wu shouted, dodging the dummy and jumping off the course. He wiped beads of sweat from his forehead, and pulled open the door, "Garmadon?"

Garmadon barged in without so much as a proper greeting, "I need your help," he said, making his way through the courtyard and inside.

"What is it?" Wu asked, following along.

Garmadon clambered into the kitchen and began preparing tea, "Misako is pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" Wu exclaimed and pulled his brother into one of those awkward hugs between siblings.

"No! This isn't good, Wu. The venom is getting stronger. At the visitation, I almost hurt Nya. I can't be around kids. I'm going to hurt them! I can't hurt my child! Please, Wu! I need help!" Garmadon cried.

"Okay," Wu sighed, "Let Misako know you're staying with me for a few days, and we'll see what we can do."

"I can't," Garmadon sniffed, "She can't know where I am otherwise she'll try to find me, and I'll hurt them both. I know how messed up this is, but if you say you're going to help me, you need to keep my location a secret from her."

"Okay," Wu says after a minute, "No matter what happens brother, I hope you know that I'll be forever by your side."

(Time skip)

It had been two days. Kai searched every corner of the home hoping to find Nya, yet he had no luck. The girl was crafty, she'd probably made her way back to Jamanickai Village by now and was somehow reopening the shop, Kai imagined. The worst part was being surrounded by adults, all of whom found no reason to panic, despite Kai's various attempts to get their help.

Then one day, he spotted her, she was in a classroom, designed for some of the older kids who needed summer school or tutoring, except Kai and Nya hadn't been to school yet. She was reading with an older girl. Kai stared for a moment. When did Nya learn to read? He'd barely learned to trace his letters, yet here his little sister was connecting those letters into words.

 _The cat chased the mouse, but the mouse got away._

Nya turned the page, briefly looking up as she did so, "Kai!" she gaped.

"Nya, what are you doing here?" Kai asked, walking into the room. He stared at the brightly decorated walls, filled with posters of animals and words Kai didn't know. He could see why Nya liked this room.

"Reading," Nya shrugged, "Ms. Daisy says that if I work hard enough I can go to kindergarten this fall! I already know math, so I'm learning to read now. Isn't it great? We can go to school together!"

"That's great, Nya," Kai sighed.

"Is something wrong, Kai?" Nya frowned. She shut the picture book and placed it on the kidney bean shaped table.

"I've been looking for you for two days!" Kai stomped his foot, drawing the attention of the teacher, Ms. Daisy, and the eyes of the few remaining kids not already paying attention, "Where have you been?"

"With the older girls. I made a new friend. She says I'm really smart, and I should be an engineer like her daddy used to be before he died. I don't know what that is, Kai, but I want to find out. I want to do it!" Nya spoke enthusiastically.

That night, Nya returned to the room with Kai. She pulled out her picture book about the cat and the mouse and read it to her stuffed giraffe. Kai listened intently, although he was facing the other way. He'd never let Nya see he was jealous.

 _The cat chased the mouse, but the mouse got away._

Nya turned the page. Already, Kai could feel his mouse getting away.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this somewhat less angsty chapter (although still angsty). I realized the last three chapters have had some really big cliffhangers, but I thought this one made sense to do a little softer. Not everything is resolved since it's not the end of the story yet, but it's not super dramatic either.**

 **This is my last update for this story until after college starts for me, although I plan on updating Deserttown before then too (fingers crossed). Once classes start, I really don't know when I'll update, if I'll even have time at all, but I'll definitely do stuff over my breaks, and I'll finish my stories eventually.**

 **Until next time, thanks for reading, and God bless!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
